


The One Where Alaric Is Very Confused And Very Horny

by perverted_brain



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BIG OOF, F/M, M/M, Smutty, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentioned Alaric Saltzman| Damon Salvatore, this is one big mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: “Don’t do that”, he growls, voice heavy with want.Elena looks up at him with dark eyes. “Why not?”, she asks.In a movement representing the opposite of what he feels he softly pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, careful to barely brush her heated skin. “Because I want to do things nice and slow to you, and I’m barely restraining from getting my hands all over you, already.”_“On the one hand you don’t have to make out with me anymore”, Damon says, causing Alaric to grimace twice already, since he turned up in the house three minutes ago. “Which is unfortunate, but I can live with it. On the other hand you’re probably breaking, like, a million rules. Morally and legally speaking.”
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman
Kudos: 34





	The One Where Alaric Is Very Confused And Very Horny

The school bell rings. “Don’t forget your assignments for tomorrow, alright?”, Alaric wraps up his class. It’s amazing how fast students can pack up their things. “When and how Hitler was able to enforce the… Holocaust.” He sighs, realizing there’s about a three percent of the pupils left in the classroom that haven’t bolted yet.  
Throwing his notes on the desk he pulls his briefcase onto the chair, opening the buckles.

“Hey Ric?”, a sudden voice distracts him from burying his papers in the bag. Lifting his head he recognizes Elena, standing in the threshold of the classroom, leaning against the door opening with her arms wrapped around some books. She pulls them closer to her body.  
“Was wondering if we’re still up for ordering Pizza tonight?”, she asks, leaning her head to the side.

Alaric stands up straight and buries his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Sure”, he says, forcing his eyes not to crawl down to her hips, that are barely covered by her low-waisted pants. “I have to grade some papers but I can spare a few minutes.”

Elena smiles.

“Cool”, she smiles lightly. “See you at the house.” Turning around on her heels she walks away, hair swaying with every step, flowing like a waterfall over her back.  
When Alaric catches his eyes travelling down her body he pinches the bridge of his nose, crunching his eyes shut. When he’s sure no one is watching, he grabs a small flask out of an inner pocket of his jacket and takes a quick sip. Storing it back inside he purses his lips, which are burning from the alcohol.  
Finishing packing up he throws the bag over one of his shoulders, before making his way outside. After making a detour to his office, in order to gather the exams his Junior’s had written just today, Alaric goes to the parking lot. 

Back at the Gilbert’s residence he retreats in his work, spreading papers and pens and sample solutions over the kitchen table. It’s already a few hours later when he is deep into grading papers, when Elena catches him off guard by throwing a pizza carton on top of the mess. He jumps, almost ruining some nameless’ exam in the process.

“Christ”, he mutters, trying to slow down his heartbeat by closing his eyes. “You could’ve warned me.”

Elena doesn’t even look guilty. Rude.

“I did”, she explains. “You were too caught up in grading these papers.” Oh.

Alaric avoids eye contact, gathers his things and piles them up at the edge of the table, where they are unsteadily balancing on top of each other.  
When Elena sits down after having called Jeremy downstairs he opens the carton, finding a tuna pizza right in front of him. She remembered his favorite.

“You’re working too much”, Elena says out of the blue, biting into a piece of Margarita herself. Somehow these words make the pizza smell a tad worse.

“I’m fine”, he mumbles, taking another bite.

“-says the guy who hides bottles of Bourbon in his desk in school”, Jeremy chimes in, appearing at the end of the stairs.

Alaric frowns. He realizes he’s a bad guardian, thank you. Doesn’t need daily reminder. Suddenly he remembers a bottle missing from his stock.

“Wait”, he says. “Have you been going through my stuff?”

Jeremy puts on a face that is way too cool for someone who hasn’t done anything. Alaric sighs.

“But seriously Ric”, Elena continues. “It wouldn’t hurt if you just graded papers six days out of seven. You’re barely sleeping.”

Alaric waves her off, although he feels guilty in doing so, since she hit the bull’s eye.  
“You’re exaggerating”, he lies. He earns a scolding look from both Elena and Jeremy. He sighs in resignation. “Fine”, he says. “I’ll try to keep it to a minimum.” 

He enjoys the small smile of Elena out of the corner of his eyes.

He genuinely tries. But without putting his last bit of concentration on work and without at least two or three glasses of Bourbon, Alaric doesn’t make it through the night. Pictures of Jenna’s desiccated body haunt him, not to mention some splinters of his memory when Klaus had taken over his body.  
Whenever he thinks about this creature having inhabited his body, he has to hurry to the bathroom, in order not to puke on the carpet.  
So he works quietly up in Jenna’s old room so no one sees; works so long until he falls asleep on top of the sheets of paper, pleasantly buzzed. More often than not he wakes up with a headache.

Once, Elena knocks on the door at 2:34 am. Confused, sleep-deprived and slightly buzzed he lifts his head from the papers he was (more or less) grading, follows how she enters the room. Only the next morning he can understand Elena’s worried facial expression; Alaric: red-eyed, hair tousled in every direction of the wind, stubbles on his cheeks, clothes crumbled.  
In that moment however he only notices her teary-eyed face.

“Hey”, he croaks, coughs. “You okay?” He notices how she forces a smile on her face. It breaks his heart. “Sorry”, he continues. “Bad question.” She shakes her head in empathy.

“Nono, it’s fine”, she sniffs. “Nightmare.”

Alaric knows exactly what she’s talking about.

“C’mere”, he slurs, standing up and opening his arms in invitation. Elena lumbers towards him in hesitation, but when she has closed the distance between them he feels how badly she needs this. Laying his arms around her lean figure he can feel her own arms tighten, clasping onto him. Her body starts to tremble.

“Hey there, shh”, he tries to shush her. He has no idea how this works. Slowly he starts carding his hand through her soft hair, which seems to calm her down. “It’s okay”, he mumbles, continues to pet her hair, her back. His hand caressing her curvy body in all the right ways. Her skin is so soft, her tan legs going on forever under these tiny shorts, her scent so sweet and alluring. She is so small against his strong chest. Alaric feels waves of affection hitting him, making him curl his arms even tighter around her.

When she retreats her head from his shoulder and looks up at him he feels hit by a truck; her eyes are a big golden brown, the tip of her cute nose is pink, her lips parted and puffy. Those dark red lips just look so inviting…  
Too late he realizes where his thoughts are going and he scolds himself, feels his heart clench. He feels guilty, has never felt so bad about himself.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you”, he whispers, bites his tongue hard, because – considering his train of thoughts – it seems like the wrong thing to say.

Elena, however, wipes her hand over her red eyes. “Thank you, Ric”, she croaks. “I really appreciate it.”

Alaric’s eyes are hooded, which is hopefully the reason why Elena can’t see how he is discovering how perky her breasts look in the tank top she’s wearing. He lifts his eyes, smiles lopsidedly.

“Don’t worry about it”, he says. He really does feel guilty. “Next time something’s wrong just scream. You’re living with two hunters after all. We can protect you. Your knights on white horses”, he tries to make her laugh. Succeeds.

“Yeah, thanks”, she grins. She takes in a lung full of air, lets it out shakily and looks worlds better than before. “This really helped.”

Alaric can feel his eyes sparkle with affection.

“Anytime”, he says, genuinely.

Surprisingly Alaric keeps up with school perfectly fine, a little tired maybe. Perhaps unshaven. Taking more Aspirin than necessary. But it works.  
Elena, on the other hand, is becoming more and more dangerous every day. He tries not to notice how she slips in his bed sometimes, leaves again before she thinks he’s awake. Or how she seems to be smelling sweeter every time. 

He’s on edge in school and can’t wait for the day to be over, to go to the Boarding House with Damon, his somehow best friend. Their experiences have gotten them closer more than Alaric ever thought possible, considering he moved into Mystic Falls to kill the Vampire that killed his wife.

Whatever.

Trying to get a handful of assignments graded before going out, Alaric is sitting on one side of the couch in the Gilbert family house, his right arm on the back of the couch with a glass of Bourbon in his hand, the left one stretched out in front of him to read the paper. That’s when Elena comes strolling into the living room.

“What are you reading?”, she asks, flopping down next to him. Getting a glance at the – obvious – homework, Elena tsks. Without checking Alaric can hear how she rolls her eyes.

“I thought you said you’re trying to cut down”, she says, clearly disapproving.

He doesn’t spare her a glance and instead continues reading, marking grammar mistakes in his head. “I am”, he mumbles absently. “Just a little something before I’m going out.”

Elena crosses her arms. She yawns, before checking out the living room in every detail, as if she’d never seen it before. But Alaric is still not making any attempts to stop reading. After another few minutes Alaric feels the weight shift next to him, until suddenly Elena is sitting half on his lap, leaning forward to check out the assignment in his hands. The sudden shift of weight causes his arms to flail, almost making him spill his drink, catching balance in the last second.

“Jesus”, he says. “What are you doing?”

She shrugs.

“I’m bored”, she replies. “And you’re not giving me any attention.”

The older shifts to be more comfortable, which only leads to Elena fully saddling over on his lap, snatching the paper out of his hand.

“Hey!”, he exclaims. “I was trying to read that!”

“Yeah, well, looks to me like someone has had enough reading for today”, she says playfully, putting the assignment to the side. It’s something so wild, flirty, dangerous and Petrova that Alaric feels his heart pumping faster.

He frowns, starting to feel uncomfortable with a lap full of Elena. So close. Smelling so breathtaking.

He tries to push her away gently, but she won’t budge an inch. Apparently she thinks it’s a game, because she starts pushing against him and wriggles in his lap, involuntarily shifting right over his crotch. She’s giggling when he tries to push harder, wraps her arms around him like an octopus.  
Alaric swears he can’t take it any longer.

In that moment he hears a whoosh and sees how behind him a man materializes in the corner of his eyes.

“Am I interrupting something?”, Damon asks, and Alaric doesn’t have to see that he is wearing one of his typical playful facial expressions. It seems to shut Elena up, though, who has halted in her actions and is slipping from Alaric’s lap. Finally.

“As long as you’re gonna tell me where Stefan is, it’s fine”, she says. Ouch. Within a second their moment is over and Elena gets up, leaves to go to the kitchen and get something to drink.

Believing that everyone’s attention is on something else, Alaric adjusts himself in his pants, before wiping away a sheen of sweat that had started to built on his forehead.  
However, getting up and turning around he is faced with the piercing eyes of Damon, boring into his soul.  
He ignores it and exes his glass.

After their fifth glass of Bourbon and their third Tequila shot Alaric feels slightly buzzed, even more so when he stands up to walk to the bathroom. He’s swaying slightly, but nevertheless makes the way to the toilet fairly okay. Slumping down on the couch next to Damon when he’s back, the latter shifts his attention to his belt, which is still open. Whoops. Maybe a little drunker than he thought.

“So”, Damon starts saying, stretching the word out. “We’re grieving now by focusing our emotions on Elena? At least you’re keeping it in the family, huh.”

Alaric halts in between his movements of closing his belt and feels his shoulders slump involuntarily. He really doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Shut up, it’s nothing”, he mumbles, finishes closing his belt and takes a big swig out of his glass. Likes the way it burns in his throat.

“I just couldn’t help but notice your little ‘it’s nothing’ earlier”, Damon continues, waving towards the general area of the teacher’s crotch.

Blushing, mentioned man turns to face the vampire, checks out the flames that are mirrored in his eyes from the fireplace, but that support his intimidating look anyway. He focusses back on the glass in his hands and swirls it around. It’s catching the light from the fire too, looks kind of pretty, he realizes. 

“Oh come on Ric”, Damon moans in frustration. “You’re drunk enough.”

Alaric huffs, drinks some of the Bourbon, before shaking his head.

“There’s no drunk enough for this conversation”, he says. “And there’s nothing to talk about anyways.”

He can see how Damon lifts one of his eyebrows, grins slyly and turns his head towards him.

“I totally know what you mean”, he says, shifting. “I mean, we shouldn’t forget that I am the one lusting after my brother’s girl in the first place, right? How I try to deny how absolutely gorgeous she looks every single day. She is beautiful, don’t you agree?”

Alaric knows even in his drunk state, that Damon is just trying to coax him out of his comfort zone, get him to talk. So instead he takes the last sip of Bourbon out of his glass and ignores him.

“Oh she absolutely is…”, Damon zones out, answers his own question. “That pretty face of hers. Those legs, that could go on forever. Her hair that always falls in her face in just the right way. And that tiny waist… Mhh…” He has closed his eyes and paints forbidden pictures in Alaric’s mind. He’s getting really frustrated on this side of the couch over here. “Her hips, those small hands, her olive skin, her breasts-“

“God, stop”, Alaric finally interrupts. Damon opens his eyes and smirks, very pleased with himself. Asshole.

“If you just want me to admit that she’s pretty then okay, well, yeah she is! I said it”, he says, annoyed.

Damon supports his head on the back of the couch, throws him seductive glances that cause Alaric’s hair in the back of his neck to stand up.

“You want her”, Damon purrs.

Alaric’s heart skips a beat. He is blushing heavily. Sighs in frustration.

“I knew it”, the vampire grins.

“Fine”, Alaric mumbles. “Can we talk about something else now?”

Damon giggles – freaking giggles – and throws his head back.

“But it’s so fun! You and me”, he says. “In the same boat.” He wriggles his eyebrows. “Maybe we should help each other out.”

And there it is. They’re both drunk, Alaric probably more than Damon. They’re both sexually frustrated. Both lusting after a young girl completely off limits.

“Wait”, Alaric stops short. “You mean, like, …?”

Damon rolls his eyes.

“Is that so hard to believe”, he says. “You’re attractive, I’m attractive, we like the same girl… It makes sense.”

Alaric weighs the pro’s and con’s quickly in his head. It’s definitely weird. His heart is beating fast. But he’s also drunk. And maybe there’s an unwritten rule somewhere, though shall not kiss your best friend when shitfaced drunk, but Alaric shrugs.

“You’re weird”, he states. Doesn’t disagree, though.

Damon looks really pleased with himself. He moves closer, takes both his and Alaric’s glass to put them on the small table in front of the couch, and turns back around to face the latter. The teacher realizes that Damon is, in fact, quite handsome. Has noticed before, but not in the way he is now. Blue eyes piercing and intense, black hair in contrast with his pale skin, jawline so sharp it could cut you if you weren’t careful. 

Ehh, this is really weird.

Alaric quickly throws his thoughts over board and makes the first move. Grabs the collar of Damon’s shirt, pulls him closer and presses his mouth on his. The kiss is messy and awkward, you’d think they are both experienced men, but their tongues clash, teeth bumping into another, lips moving in an unsteady rhythm. There’s some biting involved, some hissing and lots of saliva, so they both immediately pull apart.

“Yeah, no”, Alaric says, unceremoniously.

“God, that was a really bad idea”, Damon says, face scrunched. 

Alaric wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He glances towards the vampire, who happens to dump their kiss in the back of his head by taking a huge sip of his glass.

“Why did we do that”, he asks. Alaric huffs.

“It was your idea”, he counters. 

“Well, you should’ve stopped me”, Damon says, waving his hands around. “You’re the rational one.”

Alaric rolls his eyes, before also reaching for his glass, filling it up with the brown liquid. Now that he thinks about it, it wasn’t that bad of an idea. Just some friends helping each other out. Maybe they shouldn’t have used tongue on the first try?  
He shudders. How about we don’t think about that right now.

“This never happened”, he says then. “Just so we’re clear.”

“Agreed.”

A few days later Alaric gets woken up from a clicking sound, jumps awake and pulls the vervain-knife from under his pillow. His heart is beating fast. Adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
It does take him a few seconds to adjust to the darkness, for his sleepiness to ebb away and to recognize the frail form standing in his doorway. His whole body relaxes in an instant and he sighs, while letting the knife sink.

“Elena”, he mumbles, while brushing his hand through his hair.

She’s wearing one of her dad’s old college shirts that’s barely covering her upper thighs, and exposes a hint of a red panty. Crossing her arms she suddenly looks so young, which makes his desires about her so wrong.

“I had a nightmare”, Elena whispers, doesn’t ask the question that’s burning on her tongue. 

Alaric is dreading her next words.

“Can I stay here?”, she finally asks.

Tension is thickening the room, a mixture of guilt and excitement filling Alaric up at the thought of having her sleep in his bed. And he knows what he’s supposed to say, how he’s supposed to politely decline, tell her she can’t just climb into bed with him looking like this. Because he wouldn’t know where to put his hands first, which part of her body to pepper with kisses, before taking her in the dirtiest way possible.

But Alaric has never been particularly good at making the right choices.

“Sure”, he answers. 

The relief on her face is enough to make him feel better.  
Elena tip-toes around the bed and climbs in, settling on the edge of the mattress, where she’s not even fully covered by the blanket, and turns his back towards him. 

She looks so lonely.

Alaric throws his head back in frustration and groans silently.

He’s only making things worse.

“C’mere Elena”, he mumbles in defeat. The girl in question visibly relaxes at his words, turns around and scoots over under the blanket; if he squints he can also see a small smile on her lips.  
Alaric opens his arms, shifts until he’s on his side and wraps his arms around Elena’s body, pulling her against his chest in reflex. He tells himself it’s only reflex as well when she curls together and he snuggles his chin between her neck and her hair, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. He’s only digging his hole deeper.

Except for falling asleep quite fast his sleep is light, which causes him to wake up again only a few hours later. He’s laying on his back, his right arm tingling from supporting Elena’s head throughout the night, his head resting in a weird angle and his hair falling in his eyes. But most of all one of Elena’s legs is tangled with his, the other one laying on his crotch, pressing against his hard on.  
Arousal is building in his lower stomach, he can feel his blood rushing south and his thoughts drifting off to illegal things. Rolling his eyes shut he tries to slowly scoot away, practicing slight pressure against her thigh, which is so warm, and soft, and smooth, and…

She stirs. Shifts in her sleep. Rubs her leg against his dick in the process, which almost causes Alaric to moan. His eyes snap open and he has to bite his lower lip in order to keep quiet. Nonetheless he can’t deny how sensual it feels and how it turns him on, being so close and intimate with Elena; he has to put an end to this before he looses control.

His anxiety fueling him Alaric moves away with lightning speed, gets up and hurries in direction of the door, hopes he was so fast that Elena didn’t even notice. But he can hear the sheets ruffling before he’s put a hand on the door handle, how she yawns and sits up.

“Ric?”, she whispers. “What’s wrong?”

Turning around he casually folds his hands and holds them in front of his crotch, while hoping Elena won’t notice.

“Uhh, nothing”, he replies. “Gotta go to the bathroom.”

He takes her nod as an allowance to leave, turns around again and rushes out the door, making his way to the bathroom down the hall. The second he has locked the door shut his hands are on his boxers, pulling them down enough to wrap his hand around his hard on and start stroking.  
Leaning his head back Alaric forces his eyes shut, his hand going in a hard and steady rhythm, lust pooling in his stomach. It’s fast and robotic, just supposed to get him off, not more. He suppresses a moan by biting on his tongue, so hard he can feel a tangy taste in his mouth, and he speeds his hand up even more. The picture that subconsciously arises in his mind completely tips him over. It’s Elena, laying naked on her back, spread out for only his eyes to see, her curves beautifully laid bare, her hair ruffled, her tan skin ruined by his release that’s pooling on her stomach.  
When he cums he can’t help the low groan that escapes his throat. But as soon as pleasure shoots through his every vein, guilt follows. It’s the most unsatisfying orgasm he has ever had.

Slipping back under the covers he feels guilty when Elena immediately snuggles up to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and supporting her head on his shoulder.

The next few days Alaric purposely ignores Elena, tries to not be alone with her in a room and keeps the talking to a minimum. He’s feeling so bad about himself that even at dinner he finishes up quickly, before fleeing to his – Jenna’s – room. He starts drinking and working more as well, stays cooped up in his room a lot.  
Elena even confronts him about it once, but he only shrugs it off and denies any accusations.

A few weeks later it’s Elena’s birthday, along with her party at the boarding house which Caroline organized. It’s massive, a lot of alcohol, weed, music and dancing. 

Also, Elena is wearing this beautiful white dress that captures her tan skin oh-so-well, which makes Alaric’s mouth water in the process and force his eyes away. So instead of being in the middle of a party of drunk minors, Alaric is an adult and gets drunk on the porch instead, accompanied by Damon. Very mature.

They’re sharing a bottle of Whiskey when the birthday girl herself comes outside, staggering on her heels towards both men, before taking the bottle herself and gulping down some of the burning liquor. She scrunches her face in distaste, after giving Alaric back the bottle. He hides a grin behind the flask, taking a sip as well. 

“Don’t understand how you can drink that stuff”, she huffs. “Disgusting.”

Damon laughs, Alaric joining in a little later. 

“Why aren’t you on your party?”, Alaric asks, taking a sip of the so-called disgusting liquid.

Elena scrunches her eyebrows, sighs and slumps her shoulders. “I can’t enjoy it with all the stuff that’s going on. I know I need a break and I’m thankful that Caroline organized this whole thing, it’s just… It’s a lot… Lot of People, lot of alcohol.” And she looks so sad. 

“Dear Elena”, Damon throws in, and it almost sounds like he’s going to scold her. “This is your party, your night and your birthday. If you’re not dancing on the table by the end of tonight, I’m going to be very disappointed, and so will be the rest of your male guests. With everything that’s going on you deserve a break. And I’m not saying you should drink, but maybe there’s nothing wrong with throwing a shot in here or there, might help you loosen up. Anyways, would be a pity not to get shit faced with all the alcohol Caroline organized tonight, right?” Damon lifts his eyebrows in question and takes the bottle of Whiskey from Alaric, gulping down a big swig. 

Elena has a small grin on her lips and is chewing on the inside of her cheeks, thinking. 

“Alright”, she says. “But only if you guys join me later and stop sitting here like a bunch of weird creeps.”

“Hey!”, Alaric feels slightly offended, but must mostly happy she agreed to join the party.

“We’ll be there”, Damon replies annoyed, rolling his eyes.

Elena fully laughs and turns around on her heels, causing her hair to flip and bounce with every step she takes. Alaric watches her intently while she leaves, his eyes fixated on her hair, wandering down to appreciate her small back and her firm butt. 

“Earth to Alaric?”, Damon snaps him out of his thoughts, elbowing him roughly in the ribs.

“Ouch”, mentioned man exclaims, rubbing the spot. 

“I was just stopping you from drooling all over the floor”, the Vampire shrugs, not feeling guilty at all.

“You didn’t have to be so rude about it”, Alaric replies. Nonetheless he keeps a note in the back of his head not to lust after Elena this publicly. 

Later that night, after a few rounds of shots and dancing, Alaric finds himself on one of the big couches, his head pleasantly buzzing, eyes lid and a constant pleased smile on his face. The party is nearing its end, some people having already left.

“Hey there old man”, a sudden female voice wafts in his ears. He turns his head slowly and catches sight of Elena, who has slumped down on the couch next to him.

“ ‘m not that old”, he argues softly. Watching her chuckle and sink down with her head in his lap he automatically rests his big hand on her waist. She is looking up at him under hooded eyes, her lashes decorating the deep brown of her dilated pupils. He knows she’s high. 

“I came to really enjoy the party”, she smiles and a wave of affection hits him at her happiness. 

“I’m glad”, he replies, gently pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. It feels like such a common thing to do, that it kind of catches him off guard how tingly he feels after doing it. His eyes immediately jump to her mouth when she bites down on her lower lip. 

“Anyways”, she says, changing topics. “This dress is really short”, giving point to her words she pulls down the hem of the white dress, covering up her bare thighs. “- I’d love to be wearing sweatpants right now. I’m also glad I’m wearing white underwear underneath, maybe people won’t notice how the dress is so short- “Alaric feels how his cheeks heat up at her words, but he can’t seem to break free from her word vomit. “- they have these cute lace details that I love. If I could, I’d wear lace twenty-four-seven, but do you know how expensive this is? Lingerie is definitely causing my bank account to cry, at least once an everyday basis…”

But, hold on, is she really talking about her underwear right now? With him?

Imagining Elena’s tan body only clothed in white and lacy lingerie is dangerous, Alaric knows that. Nonetheless have these pictures flooded his drunk brain, causing his blood to rush south and for his dick to harden. And Elena’s head is really, really, really close to his cock.

“… it’s just for me, you know? I like feeling myself in cute underwear, it makes me feel more confident and sexier. After all, no one is seeing me like this these days anyways, right? Might as well enjoy myself while I’m at it. Also, my favorite pair is this black one, it has nice velvety structure, you know, super soft but also with lace details; love it-“ 

God, Alaric is dying over here. He tries to lowkey shift the weight of Elena’s head on his thigh, in order to get some distance between his hard on and her. But apparently that is only uncomfortable and mentioned girl keeps shifting back to her original position. Alaric growls silently under his breath.

“-what do you think?”, Elena interrupts his train of thoughts.

He is caught off guard. “About your underwear?”, Alaric purrs, surprised at how rough his voice suddenly is. 

He looks down at Elena and she’s nodding, heat making place on her cheekbones. 

“Uhm, I’m sure I could reply your question, but my answer would only be inappropriate”, he responds, heart beating fast in his chest, while a tingly sensation is spreading in his lower stomach.

She gives him an innocent look and curls her lip, while trying to understand his answer.

“Look, I-“, he starts, but then she cocks her head to the side – probably to look him better in the eye – and she bumps right against his dick. Her eyes widen and she knows. The last thing Alaric sees before covering his eyes with his hands are Elena’s deliciously parted lips and her intense dark eyes. He lets his head sink against the back of the couch and spreads his legs, to give his arousal more space.

After hoisting his heart up from around his feet he lets his arms sink on to the couch again, glances down at Elena and feels like he is punched in the gut. Her cheeks are on fire, her eyes clouded with arousal and her lower lip swollen from biting on it. She looks wrecked. 

They hold eye contact for much longer, heat spreading between their gazes, dirty secrets being shared in their eyes and tension making the air thick.

“Do you-“, Elena starts saying, but her voice is raw and she has to cough. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Alaric completely sobers up at her words and feels his eyes widen, his cheeks flushing, his cock growing. Yesyesyesyes! 

“Fuck”, he growls in frustration. His heart is beating a steady 500 miles per hour. “We can’t Elena…” He scrunches his eyes shut in order to keep himself from looking at her gorgeous body, and maybe saying yes. Even though that’s really all he wants. “I swear I’d do the dirtiest things to you, but that would be so wrong, on so many levels”, he continues, opening his eyes. He’s forced to look into Elena’s Bambi eyes, that are filled with anticipation, lust and hurt.

She looks breathtaking.

“I’m sorry”, he whispers, barely audible.

But then Elena shifts, supports her weight on her elbow and brings her face up to his. They are so close now that he can smell a wave of vanilla wafting off of her. She smells like cookies and that is not good.  
The girl in his lap is closing the distance between them, completely hypnotizing him and confusing his sense for right or wrong. It leaves him wanting more.  
Only a centimeter before their lips would meet, she halts. Alaric is putty in her hands, growls in frustration and can’t help the constant mantra in his head, that’s going ElenaElenaElena.

“Go upstairs with me”, said girl is demanding, her voice sounding like the sweetest melody.

In a moment of weakness – when his heart is exploding in his chest and his dick pulsating against the uncomfortable fabric of his jeans – his eyes shift from Elena to someone else in the room. Damon’s gaze is boring in the mess that’s Alaric and Elena, which causes his stomach to turn uncomfortably. He’s just standing there, glass of Bourbon in his hand, halted in his step, unreadable expression on his face. And suddenly it just blurts out of him.

“Okay”, he rasps. He’s not the only one who is surprised at his answer, Elena is holding in a gasp as well, her cheeks flushing even more if that’s possible and her eyes clouding with want. Slowly she slips from his lap, leaving a cold spot which almost causes Alaric to pull her back again, because he just wants to be close to her.

But then she takes his hand in hers and pulls, causing him to get up from the couch and feel his cock pressing against the insides of his jeans. Knowing Damon is watching them Alaric is blushing, turning away to adjust himself in his pants. Looking back at Elena when he’s done he catches how her eyes quickly lift from his crotch. He feels a shiver go down the back of his neck. 

“Shall we?”, he murmurs. There’s nothing more he wants right now, than rip her clothes of and take her in the most sensual way possible.

The girl in question nods, taking his hand back in hers and pulling him with her.

On their way upstairs Alaric notices that people are glancing their way, whispering behind their backs, following how the tan girl is dragging him upstairs. And somewhere in the back of his head alarm bells are ringing, snippets of thoughts that sound dangerously like ‘though shall regret this in the morning’ clouding his mind. But those thoughts are too adult for him at the moment, sobering him up, and that’s the last thing he wants. 

Instead his eyes wander over the feminine form in front if him: long hair gracing her shoulders, falling down the small of her back, ending in curls just over her wider hips. His eyes dare to slip a little lower, appreciating her firm butt, that’s swaying with every step she’s taking. Lower. Her legs that could go on forever, peeking out of the white dress, which is putting emphasis on her tan skin.

Alaric feels how want is buzzing through his every vein, heating up every limb in his body, leaving a tingling sensation in his fingertips. The hand that’s entwined with hers is practically fuming. Especially when he sees how small her fingers look in his big palm.  
He looks up when they have reached a wooden door somewhere in the guest wing of the boarding house, sees how Elena seductively smiles at him for a second, before opening the door.

This is really happening.

He’s going to have Sex with a girl that’s literally the incarnation of sensuousness.

When Elena is closing the door behind them Alaric presses her against the hard wood, surprising her and eliciting a gasp from her mouth. He’s breathing in her sweet scent, buries his nose in her neck and starts leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. Leaving a trail of wetness he works his way up her neck, until he reaches her face. Getting an arms length distance between them he admires her, lifting his hands to caress her face softly. She’s already out of breath. Lips parted, cheeks bright red, her eyes bloodshot. And he hasn’t even started yet.

A feeling of pure sensuality is flowing through him, clouding his thoughts with a comfortable haze. 

Alaric lets his head sink, closes the distance between them and supports his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you”, he whispers against her lips.

He’s waiting for a reply, but instead of an answer she presses her lips against his, eagerly curving her upper body against his chest, pulling him down, which is the ultimate trigger. Sparked with Elena’s lust Alaric responds by burying his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, moving his lips against hers in a sinful rhythm. His hands are exploring her body, wandering to her waist, tugging her impossibly closer.

In this moment he’s sure Elena can’t miss how his arousal is rubbing up against her waist.

Suddenly an unexpected hand is giving his manhood a squeeze, which causes him to shudder and break the kiss.

“Don’t do that”, he growls, voice heavy with want.

Elena looks up at him with dark eyes. “Why not?”, she asks.

In a movement representing the opposite of what he feels he softly pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear, careful to barely brush her heated skin. “Because I want to do things nice and slow to you, and I’m barely restraining from getting my hands all over you, already.” He wants to bury his hand in her neck, press his lips on hers again, bring her body close and move in a filthy way.

Instead he brushes a finger against her puckered lips, looks deep into her eyes. “You’re making me lose control.”

“That’s okay”, she whispers, eyes flicking between his lips and his eyes. “Losing control sounds about good, right now.”

Alaric’s heart is missing a beat at her words. “You like it rough?”, he asks, surprised at how his breath hitches.

“I don’t want to be handled like a porcelain doll”, she says. “I’m not that easy to break and I definitely have my own will power.”

He can’t help the grin from sneaking on his lips, proud of how much of an emancipated woman she has become. Although the circumstances could be better.

“Alright”, he mumbles, but it goes under in the way he’s kissing her with a temper that he’s only ever reserved for the roughest women. It’s hot and sinful, dirty and wet, honest and pure in just the right way. His tongue is dancing with hers while his arms encircle her lower hips, hoisting her up.

Elena instinctively wraps her legs around Alaric’s waist, meanwhile he pushes her back against the door. And it makes such a loud sound that he’s sure: people must have heard.

But he doesn’t care.

If anything, it just turns him on even more.

Her hands have wandered to his hair, pulling it oh-so sensually, coaxing a low moan from his throat. His stubble is scratching her soft skin, but it feels good.  
And then Alaric makes sure she is secure in his grip, before taking her away from the door, carrying her to the bed. It’s a king-sized bed, thrown in the middle of the room, the pillows on which he throws her incredibly soft and bouncy. Crawling on top of her Alaric appreciates her beauty, the tan skin that’s in contrast to the white sheets, her hair scattered over the big pillow, eyes looking up to him with a dirty intensity. Her legs have opened for him, coaxing him between her.

While peppering kisses everywhere on her neck he feels how she fumbles with the hem of his shirt. In a fluid movement he pulls the unwanted fabric over his head.

Throwing it somewhere next to the bed he sinks down again between her legs. Slowly he pushes the dress up her thighs, whilst not losing eye contact with her. His fingertips are drawing small circles on her skin, making her gasp. He watches how her facial expression changes; eyebrows lifted, eyes shut, cheeks literally on fire by now, lips a dark red from biting on them.

She looks gorgeous.

Completely in awe of her Alaric slips up the dress even further, allowing the promised white panties to surface. He grins. Assisting her in getting the dress completely off Alaric momentarily stops the little movements on her thighs, getting on his knees, tugging the white fabric over her head.  
What’s now bared to him is making his heart jump in his chest.

“You’re drooling”, Elena is snapping him out of it, jokingly. It’s the second time today this has been said to him. He’s got to be mad about this woman.

“Gorgeous”, he mumbles, lost in thoughts.

“Sorry?”, Elena asks, not heaving heard what he said.

Alaric lifts his head to look into her eyes – big and brown and intense – before chuckling, embarrassed. “Nothing”, he whispers.  
She gets up on her knees as well, kisses him on the lips, but then… Then she sinks lower, until her head is at the level of his crotch. Alaric feels how want is shooting through every fiber of his being.

“Fuck”, he croaks out, when her cold fingertips ghost across the hem of his boxers. Her handy grips trigger goosebumps to arise on his lower stomach.

In a few seconds she’s pulled his underwear to his knees, exposing his rock hard cock to cold air. He hisses. Looking up from under her eyelashes Elena bites her lower lip and Alaric has to restrain not to grab a hand of her hair, pulling her on his dick.

Instead the teacher, elder and perfectly-grown adult caresses the minor girls’ lower lip with his thumb, before slipping the digit fully inside.

Elena’s tongue almost immediately licks the flesh, engulfing it with her hot cavern. Alaric marvels at the feeling of his thumb in Elena’s hot and wet mouth. His dick twitches in excitement.

Before anything else can happen he has retrieved his finger from her mouth, has instead put it on her chin, guiding her towards his crotch. With the other hand in her hair he pulls her in, until her lips are bumping against the sensitive skin of the head of his dick.

By now every cell of his body is buzzing with anticipation.

But when Elena opens her soft lips and welcomes him in her mouth, Alaric is catapulted to a different universe. His hand cramps in her hair, his eyes drawn shut, mouth parted to let out a loud moan.  
She starts moving now.

Alaric is in heaven.

When she laps over a protruding vein, on the underside of his member, he gasps, praising her. Her lips are fully engulfing his dick, creating a vacuum, making him go crazy. At the same time her tongue is doing things. For a moment Alaric wonders where she’s got the experience from and jealousy clouds his thoughts. But then again: so what? She’s in bed with him now.

And that’s everything he’s always fantasized about.

Well. Not quite everything.

“Elena”, he moans, caressing one of her cheeks, where he can almost feel the head of his dick poking through.

Fuck.

“I want to do this to you”, he explains, pulling her off. 

Licking her lips Elena automatically cuts off excess strands of spit.

Alaric marvels at the erotic sight before him: Elena, her lips bruised, red, puffy, shiny. 

Reaching his hand out he pushes her back on the sheets, presses his upper body against her in order to keep her down and immediately starts kissing her vehemently. One of his hands is supporting his weight, next to Elena’s head, the other one is caressing the girl’s side. His fingers find their way to her breasts, squeezing one of them slightly, causing the girl in question to shiver.

Alaric keeps on discovering Elena’s gorgeous body, finds the straps of her bra, pulls them down, while being fully aware of his fingertips sliding over the sensitive skin of her inner arm. Between lustful kisses Elena gasps in his mouth. Her moans sound like a melody to Alaric’s ear. He can’t help from rolling his hips against hers, moving his hard on against her panties.

“Please”, Elena exhales, her body quivering under him.

Alaric lets go of her, supports both his hands next to her shoulders and looks down on her.

“Please what?”, he asks, his eyes searching for any discomfort in her face. He’s scared he’s gone too far.

But then Elena’s eyes lift, eyelids only half lid, sending out rays of want, lust and adoration. It feels like a kick in his gut. Alaric hangs on her lips.

“Please have sex with me”, she says, blushing at her words.

Shock doesn’t even begin to describe what Alaric feels. He can’t believe he just heard that. Out of Elena’s mouth nonetheless. 

“Fuck”, he exclaims, for the second time tonight.

Shedding his boxer shorts completely, he follows how Elena throws away her bra. In a second he has lowered himself again on her.

Alaric is overwhelmed; what is he supposed to appreciate first? Her wonderful curves? Her slightly toned stomach?

He decides he kisses a trail down her neck, starting at her jaw, mouthing down to her collarbones, where he dares to nibble at the flesh. He loves how it causes Elena to moan.

He continues his way down by barely touching her breasts with his tongue. He encircles one of her nipples slowly. Senses how it drives Elena insane. When he takes it in his mouth he has to push her body back down on the bed, since she is arching her back. When he softly bites into the sensitive area Elena’s hands fly to his shock of hair. He has to grin.

Alaric then works his way even lower, kisses her lean stomach softly, can feel how it’s quivering.  
When he’s reached the hem of her panties he looks up at her, asking for permission with his eyes.

God Alaric can’t wait. He is so screwed.

Without hesitation he bites into the white lace, pulls it down as far as he can, before he lets his hands help. Pulling her panties down all the way he gets up, quickly slipping them off her feet. Within a second he’s sunken back between her legs. He allows his hands to pull her legs apart and suppresses a moan at the sight. She’s shaved, soft, pink. 

Alaric’s libido is so high by now, that it doesn’t even register to him to ask for allowance, but immediately closes the distance between her womanhood and himself. Pushing her open with his fingertips he dares to lick the upper half of her. She moans. And this time he doesn’t stop her from arching her back.  
Turned on by her moan Alaric keeps on massaging her most intimate part, swirls his tongue around. One of his hands has grabbed her right leg roughly, pulling it onto his shoulder to have a better access. When Elena pulls at his hair he answers by putting more pressure on her womanhood, squeezing her thigh even harder.  
Then his hand wanders away from her thigh, instead finds its way between her legs. When he pushes a finger in her, she yelps, pulls his hair so hard it almost hurts.

But she loves it.

He knows by the way she’s pulsing around him.

Before he can stretch her out he lets go of her, lifts his head and pulls his finger out. It causes Elena to sigh, disappointed.

Alaric leans back on his knees, sucks at the finger that is still wearing the girls’ scent. He marvels at her body, stretched out in front of him, for him.

Elena is one of the purest women Alaric has ever had the pleasure to meet.

Her skin is perfectly tan, lying on the bed with her arms and legs stretched out, her curves displayed for him in the most sinful way possible.

Alaric is a lucky man.

His eyes meet Elena’s, whose are full of want, big, dark and intense.

“What’s wrong?”, she asks.

Alaric shakes his head. “Nothing”, he croaks. Coughs. “You’re very sexy.” It’s a simple compliment, he knows, but it perfectly describes how pure and dirty she looks. 

She smiles, genuine and pretty. “Thanks, you too”, she says.

He smiles.

He’s excited.

This is new, adrenaline rushing through his veins, prickling on his skin. His whole body is buzzing.

Alaric crawls on top of her. She’s looking up with him with similar feelings: excitement, lust, anticipation.  
He guides himself to her entrance and pushes in without a warning. Slowly easing inside.

“Oh”, she gasps, lips ajar. Her hands are cradled in his neck, squeezing.

Alaric himself is quivering with want. The heat that’s slowly engulfing his dick is making him crazy. Behind his eyelids he’s seeing stars.  
His breathing is going ragged, while he fully sinks inside, buried in Elena’s delicious pussy.

“Shit, you’re…”, he pulls himself together. “You’re tight.”

He loves it.

Her eyes are clouded with something dark and pure; she’s looking up to him as if he could give her everything. She’s waiting for him to make her feel good.  
When Alaric’s patience wears thin he leans down, seals her lips with his, before he starts moving. Moving inside her feels like discovering new stars and galaxies. He growls in her mouth.

His hips start rolling faster, cause him to push inside with a hard thrust, that makes the bed move.

“Faster”, she moans, trying to catch her breath.

Alaric bites into his lower lip, pushes into her faster, deeper. It feels so good.

He feels dirty. Is buzzing with lust. Wants to mark her. He wants to show the whole world that she is his.

Alaric starts sucking purple spots on her neck, bites into the skin. He coaxes out beautiful moans from Elena. His feeling of possession grows when he looks down at her, seeing how sore her throat is. He is turned on by the marks he has left on her flawless skin.

“You’re mine”, he whispers. Dragging a hand behind her head he forces her to lift her head, pushing his lips on hers. 

Kissing Elena in this moment is the dirtiest thing he’s ever done. She is embodying pure sensuality.  
Their tongues are dancing, their teeth clashing, their lips bruising.

Alaric handles her roughly on top of him, sinks into her deeper in this angle. He is supporting himself on his knees, his big hands are on Elena’s hips, moving her on top of him, in order to go faster, deeper. He pulls her in, sinks as deep as he can, pushes her away, only to bounce her right back.

After a while Alaric isn’t able to differentiate between their moans, too caught up in the intense feeling surrounding him.

He lowers her back on the bed, just so that her shoulders are touching the fabric. Her hips are in thin air, only being held up by Alaric’s rough hands. His thrusts have become even deeper now, faster and harder. The new angle causes Elena to moan even louder. Her fingers are burying in the fabric of the pillow she’s laying on, her eyes shut in pleasure and her bruised lips are parted to let out the most beautiful sounds.

“God yes”, she gasps. “That’s just the right angle.”

Encouraged by Elena’s reaction Alaric fucks her harder. He himself is obsessed with the feeling of Elena around him, hot and tight, wet and dirty.

While the bed was barely moving before, it’s now fully banging against the wall behind the bedposts.

Alaric’s hair is falling in his eyes, but he couldn’t care less. There is an ongoing mantra in his head, it’s a mixture between Elena’s moans, the sounds of the bed and the slapping of skin, reverberating in the room.

His muscles are strained, burning, and his chest is sweaty. When he looks down at Elena he recognizes a sheen of sweat on her skin as well, decorating her naked body and causing it to sparkle.

She is shining.

After a few thrusts he feels how Elena is tightening around him, which causes a surprised, low moan to slip from his throat. 

“I’m close”, she coaxes between gasps. Her words cause Alaric to buzz with excitement.

He thrusts in her rougher, dirtier, in a filthy and fast rhythm that surprises him. It catapults him to different universes, causes a low tingly feeling in his lower stomach. He knows he’s close too. But he pulls himself together, in order to make Elena feel good. He wants to make her cum.

“Oh god”, she pants. “Oh god, Alaric, I’m so close.”

And fuck. It’s the way she moans his name, the way she tightens up around him, that makes hallelujah choirs go off in his head. Her pulsing walls are triggering fireworks, he feels how his sight goes white. Feels how he is emptying himself inside her. With a moan of her name he cums as well, jerks, his whole body twitching.  
Falling on top of her their sharp breaths fuse together.

Alaric is exhausted. A deep, bright happiness is buzzing through him.

With a last surge of energy he grabs a handful of tissues from the bedside table, handles them under her entrance and pulls out. He feels how his hot liquid spills on the papers, wipes both their sexes clean. When he’s done, he throws the balled-up tissues back on the nightstand, before falling down on the bed, next to Elena.  
She cuddles up to his side. Out of reflex he stretches his arm, in order to pull her close and attempt to hug her.

He’s looking at the ceiling with tired eyes, his chest still heaving, and the hand that’s pulled Elena close is tickling her arm, drawing random patterns.  
Alaric can’t remember the last time he has fallen asleep this satisfied.

Golden light shining through curtains wakes him up the next morning, causing him to blink against the blinding light. His head is pounding, he’s confused, feels how his muscles ache and how he feels light, at the same time.

After checking out the empty place next to him he remembers.

Fuck.

He rests his arm on his eyes, feels a sinking feeling in his stomach and lets out a deep breath.

He had Sex with Elena.

Suddenly it dawns on him. Did they use protection?

Alaric desperately opens his eyes, checks out the surroundings of the bed: boxers, a white dress, pants… no condom.

Cursing under his breath he sits up in the bed. In that moment the door creeks open, Elena entering the room. The sight of her wearing his shirt from the day before, makes his heart skip a beat. Even with messy hair she looks beautiful.

Elena scratches her calf with her foot, she’s standing in front of the bed, self-consciously looking at him from under his eyelashes.

“Hi”, she says, voice soft.

It’s impossible to feel anything but happiness when she looks at him like that. “Hey there”, he smiles.

Elena visibly relaxes and showcases her long legs, when she closes the distance between the bed and hops on it. She lays down next to him and he cranes his neck, in order to keep the eye contact.

“We, uhh”, he starts saying, brushes through his hair with his hand. “We didn’t use protection last night.”

The girl visibly blushes and bites on her lower lip. Alaric’s eyes immediately follow her movement and he has to restrain from not pressing his lips on hers. “I’m on the pill”, she says. His eyes flicker up to catch hers.

Alaric lets out a sigh of relief and gives himself the permission to fall down next to her, laying on his side, so he can check out Elena’s every feature.  
She turns her head to him, looking up to him with big brown eyes. The sunshine from behind him catches in Elena’s eyes, causing them to sparkle. Although that could also be because of another reason.

It hurts Alaric’s heart that he has acted so irresponsibly yesterday. Getting drunk… fucking Elena.

He supports his head on his hand, elbows supporting on the mattress underneath him.

“Yeah, about that, about last night…”, Alaric sighs. Before he can say anything else, Elena interrupts him.

“It was wrong.”

Alaric is surprised at her honesty, her rationality. “Yes”, he says. “I’m glad you understand. I was irresponsible, I’m the adult, I should’ve put an end to it. I’m so-“

“- so why didn’t you”, she asks, innocently blinking up to him.

“What?”, he asks.

“Why didn’t you put an end it?”, she asks again.

Alaric is overstrained.

“Because…”, he starts. Because he wanted to fuck her? He can’t say that. He can’t deny that he has always wanted to do this to her. There has always been this attraction towards her that he can’t explain.

“You don’t have to say anything”, she says, ends the eye contact by looking up at the ceiling. “I feel the same.” His eyebrows lift in surprise. She cranes her neck to look at the bedside table, where the tissues from last night are laying. In doing so the bruises on Elena’s neck catch Alaric’s eyes.

It feels like someone kicked him in the gut.

The purple hickeys look dirty on her flawless skin, dangerous and filthy. His dick stirs, when he thinks about the time he marked her. Shit.

Without giving it a second thought Alaric reaches out, softly caressing the sore spots with his fingertips. She jerks, their eyes meet and they freeze.

Time seems to stand still. He’s aware of the fact that he has to choose his next steps carefully. With one single word he could ruin everything.

Elena’s eyes are darkening, her lips parting almost unnoticeably so. Alaric’s heart is hammering against his chest.

Very carefully and slowly he retrieves his hand, reaches for the hem of the shirt, slipping it up. Centimeter for centimeter he exposes her tan skin. He is at the point of no return when the beginning of more bruises appear. His eyes flicker back and forth from Elena’s eyes and her hips, that are exposed even more.

Alaric gasps for air, when every bruise is exposed. The way they visibly remind him of handprints makes his stomach turn. 

“I’m sorry”, he whispers, destroying the silence.

“It’s okay”, she says. He doesn’t notice how intently she looks at him, how he is taking in the bruises he made on her hips. 

“I liked it”, she admits softly.

His eyes jerk to her face. Alaric feels how his face turns hot, how his hard on is almost impossible to miss now and how their eye contact intensifies. 

“You liked it”, he repeats unbelievably. She holds the eye contact and nods.

Slowly he leans down, so so desperately wants to pull her into a dirty kiss, but can’t. Instead he rests his forehead against hers, takes in her sweet vanilla scent, and closes his eyes in frustration.

“We can’t”, he whispers. 

“I know”, she replies, voice soft.

Alaric sighs. Before he can lose control he gets off of her, sits up on the bed and supports his head in his hands. If he doesn’t want to take everything back he just said and go back to her, he quickly has to get out of here. When he wants to get up he notices he is still naked.

Looking back at Elena he coughs. 

“Could you get me my boxers?”, he asks, blushing. He can see how Elena tries to hide a smile, before she gets up and rounds the bed, picking up the black fabric from the floor. Throwing them to him he catches them, slipping into them under the sheets.

They get dressed quickly, escaping each other’s eyes, which is ridiculous, really, since they have seen each other naked.  
Leaving the place is a little more awkward, since he basically stays at the Gilberts’ house. On their way downstairs he crosses his fingers that they won’t cross Damon’s path. Which they don’t.

Big relief.

Back home their ways part, finally. Elena is going over to Bonnie’s. Now Alaric can think of his miserable life and all his regrets in piece, thank you.  
He’s doing laundry, showers all the memories away and then hangs up the wet clothes. He believes he is almost done, and is close to collapsing on the drying rack, when he hears a woosh behind him.

Alaric’s heart drops.

“So you’re a bad person”, he hears Damon saying. Mentioned man is leaning against the doorframe of the washing room. 

The last thing he needs right now is someone who makes him feel even more miserable, than he already feels.

“I know”, Alaric wines, putting the last shirt on the drying rack. He turns to Damon in order to fully face the latter. “We talked about it. It was the last – and only – time we had sex.”

“You had sex?!”, Damon exclaims.

Alaric grimaces and closes his eyes in regret.

“Yes”, he opens his eyes. “Now leave me alone, I’m already feeling bad enough about it as it is.”  
Squeezing past Damon he walks downstairs to the kitchen.

“You know I’m not letting you go like that”, the latter’s voice is catching up with him. “Not that easy.”

Alaric sighs, opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of cool Bourbon. His head is still aching from last night, but a drink sounds really good right now, nonetheless. He’s pouring himself a glass, trying to fade out Damon’s voice.

“On the one hand you don’t have to make out with me anymore”, mentioned man says, causing Alaric to grimace twice already, since he turned up in the house three minutes ago. “Which is unfortunate, but I can live with it. On the other hand you’re probably breaking, like, a million rules. Morally and legally speaking.”  
Alaric huffs. He’s glad there’s no one in the house right now, otherwise this would be very embarrassing.

He promises it was the last time. 

Really believes it.

Alaric doesn’t keep the promise.

They fuck every now and then. It is by no means a regular thing. There are no strings attached. They are both attracted to another, love the effect they have on the other person. It’s only physical, when Elena slips in his room by night, arches her back beautifully when Alaric sinks into her, or when Alaric whirls her around in the kitchen to push her against the dinner table.

It’s not love either, they both know they’re supposed to be with other people. But they are both impossibly drawn to each other in a pure, dirty and sensual way.

Because if Alaric was the moon, then Elena was the sun; polar opposites caught in the threads of the same center of gravity, further intertwined with every word exchanged between them.

End


End file.
